


Sunlight and Sofas

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Fanart by Berocca [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Napping, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the sofa was taken up by the Boss, and the Boss's Boss, wrapped up and tangled together. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Sofas

Pakkun yawned widely, displaying an excellent collection of teeth. _I must be getting old_ , he thought to himself, stretching his front legs with a canine sigh. _I never used to fall asleep after training._ But it had been a long session, and the patch of sunlight near the door had been so inviting, and before he knew it he had been curled up and sacked out. Judging by the position of the sun a couple of hours had passed, so he stumbled to his feet with an all-over body shake and went down the hall to the main room of the house.

And stopped short in the doorway at the sight that met his eyes. That room was always the brightest in the house, with one whole wall of windows facing almost directly south to catch as much sun as possible. Now it was flooded with that sunlight; the doors to the courtyard and every window thrown open to allow the soft breeze to move through and keep things from getting too warm.

That same soft breeze was ruffling the fur and hair of all of the room's occupants, and suddenly Pakkun didn't feel so bad about his nap. All of his pack-mates were spread out around the room in various states of sleep-induced bliss, but only two of them had managed to claim space on the sofa. The rest of the sofa was taken up by the Boss, and the Boss's Boss, wrapped up and tangled together, and just as soundly asleep as any of the ninken. Even as he watched Pakkun saw the breeze lift some of Kakashi's hair so that it brushed across Iruka's face. The younger man twitched slightly, as if it tickled, but otherwise didn't move a muscle.

Pakkun rarely smiled, preferring to maintain his gruff exterior and grumpy demeanor as a deterrent to any young girls exclaiming over how cute he was. But he made an exception this time, and with an if-you-can't-beat-'em-join-'em shake of his head crossed the room and climbed onto Buru's broad flank. He turned three times in a circle before laying down with a contented snort.

Nothing wrong with taking the occasional nap. Nothing wrong with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Love for the art!](http://berocca-k.tumblr.com/post/125846676765/i-have-a-request-could-you-draw-kakashi-and#notes)


End file.
